Signature and Ultimate Attacks
Signature Attacks orginate from skills each character pocess when using their powers to the maxium of their ablities. They are custom like Special tier 2 and Special tier 3 attacks, but are the second most powerful kind of attack able to be used on Heroes United. However, even these have regulations and things that can't be done to avoid being overpowered. Here is the list of things you can't have for your signature. What you can't do with Signatures #They can not break any of the Rules of the Wiki. This will lead to immediane elimination until it is changed #You're signature must have a weaknesses. They do not have to completely counter the positives, but must allow for a fighting chance #All signatures must be approved before being placed on the page. This can be by the one in charge of signatures or any of these people. #*If one of the people above disprove of the signature after it has been aproved for any reason, they have to the right to request it be taken down or changed. #If a signature is used in battle, and things hint that it may break the system, it will be spoken about in the upcoming admin meeting or outright taken down. For it to break the system, it must do one of the following #*Allow for xp farming to be done (Give seemingly endless amounts of HP to one or both parties without limit) #*Give insane boosts to stats of one or more people (Giving 250+ stats to every member of a persons party just cause (This includes giving stats that equal or come close to this limit over a period of turns.)) #*Leave a character unable to fight back for more than 3 turns #*Capable of allowing one or more characters to cheat death in battle. (This does not including having a signature that gives a regeneration factor.) #*Give Out of Battle bonuses or allow someone to fight himself/herself (This applies to giving bonuses like healing out of battle or giving bonus for the following: xp, learning points, intelligence, strength, speed, health, intel points, money for any reason besides the normal methods. #If it seems needed, things will still be added to this list past this point. Until then this is what you will not be allowed to do with signatures. How to use a Signature The time you can use signature attacks will depend heavily on how much momentum you have in battle. For every 1/4th of your momentum bar filled until 3/4ths, you will have 1 signature. The strength your signature will have depends on what 1/4th of the bar it takes up. To put it simply... #A 25% momentum signature is stronger than any other attack, but weaker than a 50% momentum Signature #A 50% momentum signature is stronger than any attack above, but weaker than a 75% momentum Signature. #A 75% momentum signature is stronger than any attack above, but weaker than a 100% momentum Ultimate. It goes without saying that using a signature will consume your bar by the same amount it takes to use it. If you wish to change a Signature after you make it, you must comment under that signature about what you're changing it to and your reason for changing it. Once you have done that, notify one of the people mentioned at the very top. You can only change signatures once every month. How to use an Ultimate Ultimate attacks are just as they sound, Ultimate. While you have three signatures that take up 1/4th of your momentum bar, an Ultimate takes up your ENTIRE bar. That said, the rules for Ultimate's aren't as restricting as Signatures because they are far more powerful. They still have to ffollow the rules above, and must be approved by those with the right to approve them before they ar allowed to be placed on the page. Category:Heroes United Category:Getting Started Category:Guidelines